rebornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
BREAK OUT
thumb|314px letras 'Romaji' Raku ni ikirareru hazu mo nai Ikiru koto wa tatakai dakara Te ni iretai mono no tame ni Onore no inochi wo kakerun da Kowase kowase nani mo ka mo kowashite yare Jyama suru mono minna Taose taose subete nagitaoshite yare Tsuyosa wo te ni irero Genkai nante kirihiraite yuke Kono ken ga kirisaku mono wa Kodoku ya hakanasa jyanai Shinjirareru mono no tame ni Sashidaseru sadame ga aru ka Kowase kowase itsumo mae ni tsukisusume Tomaru riyuu wa naizo Taose taose subete honnou no mama ni Onore wo koete yuke Kakugo wa ii ka kirikizande yare Te ni iretai mono no tame ni Onore no inochi wo kakerun da Kowase kowase nani mo ka mo kowashite yare Jyama suru mono minna Taose taose subete nagitaoshite yare Tsuyosa wo te ni irero Genkai nante kirihiraite yuke 'Kanji' 楽に生きられる筈もない 生きる事は戦いだから 手に入れたいものの為に 己の命を賭けるんだ 壊せ　壊せ　何もかも壊してやれ 邪魔する者　皆 倒せ　倒せ　全て　薙倒してやれ 強さを手に入れろ 限界なんて　切り開いて行け この剣が斬り裂くものは 孤独や儚さじゃない 信じられる者の為に 差し出せる運命が有るか 壊せ　壊せ　いつも前に突き進め 止まる理由はないぞ 倒せ　倒せ　全て　本能のままに 己を超えて行け 覚悟はいいか　切り刻んでやれ 手に入れたいものの為に 己の命を賭けるんだ 壊せ　壊せ　何もかも壊してやれ 邪魔する者　皆 倒せ　倒せ　全て　薙倒してやれ 強さを手に入れろ 限界なんて　切り開いて行け 'Letra en ingles' There’s no such thing as living in comfort Because being alive is to fight For the things I want to obtain I’ll gamble with my life Break it, break it, I’ll break everything And everyone in my way Beat it, beat it, I’ll beat everything I'll obtain strength I’ll cut through the limit The things I cut with this sword Aren’t loneliness or emptiness For the those I believe in There is a given destiny for them Break it, break it, I’ll always push on forward There’s no reason to stop Beat it, beat it, everything is like instinct I’ll surpass myself Are you prepared, I’ll chop you to pieces For the things I want to obtain I’ll gamble with my life Break it, break it, I’ll break everything And everyone in my way Beat it, beat it, I’ll beat everything I'll obtain strength I’ll cut through the limit 'Letra en español' No hay tal cosa como vivir en la comodidad Porque vivir es luchar Por las cosas que desea obtener Voy a jugar con mi vida Rompe, se rompe, te voy a romper todo lo que Y todo el mundo a mi manera largese, lo golpearon, me golpearon todo lo que Voy a obtener la fuerza Voy a cortar a través del límite Las cosas que cortan con la espada ¿No son la soledad o el vacío Por aquellos que creen en Hay un destino dado por ellos Rompe, rompe, siempre voy a seguir adelante hacia adelante No hay razón para dejar de largese, lo golpearon, todo es como el instinto Me voy a superar ¿Está usted preparado, te voy a cortar en pedazos Por las cosas que desea obtener Voy a jugar con mi vida Rompe, se rompe, te voy a romper todo lo que Y todo el mundo a mi manera largese, lo golpearon, me golpearon todo lo que Voy a obtener la fuerza Voy a cortar a través del límite Video Categoría:Character Song